HERO DRAIN
by samuk1999
Summary: IZUKU TEM UMA PECULIARIDADE QUE O AJUDARA A SE TORNAR O MAIOR HEROI DO MUNDO


Peculiaridade um superpoder especial onde 80% da população mundial. Infelizmente nosso herói faz parte dos 20% sem poderes.

Desde os quatro anos nosso herói Midorya Izuku sonhava em ser um herói mas teve seus sonhos esmagados quando foi diagnosticado como sem peculiaridade, mesmo assim não desistiu de seu sonho e continuou perseguindo heróis e juntando informações mesmo quando era intimidado por seu amigo de infância Bakugou Katsuki.

E agora joven Midorya corre ao perigo para tentar seu colega Bakugou que esta sendo sufocado pelo vilão de lodo, pensando rapidamente joga sua mochila que bate no olho do vilão causando dor ao vilão que afrouxou seu aperto sobre Bakugou.

Bakugou aproveita e se livra de parte do controle do vilão e irritado olha para seu colega com a cara raivosa habitual e pergunta:

-Que porra você ta fazendo aqui Deku?

Midorya sendo a bagunça nervosa, mais que o normal e olhos chorosos responde:

-Eu não sei minhas pernas se moverão sozinhas e não podia ficar parado e ver você morrer

O vilão recuperando de sua dor olhou furiosamente para Izuku. Lembrando-se de mais cedo ataca-o com intenção de matá-lo.

O jovem Midorya mais que apavorado olha para o punho da morte que se aproxima de seu rosto em câmera lenta, paralisado de medo e incapaz de desviar a tempo o jovem vê sua vida passar diante de seus olhos como um filme em HD quando sente algo dentro dele mudar sem saber o que realmente é que mudou, sem ninguém perceber exceto um herói loiro famoso, um fluxo de energia azul passava do vilão para sua mão que estava tentando tirar o lodo de seu amigo.

Quando o punho estava prestes a colidir, foi parado por uma mão desconhecida até que ouviu a voz de seu dono:

-Como eu disse ante profissionais estão sempre ariscando suas vidas. DETROIT SMASH!

Com apenas um soco cria uma onda de pressurizado que varre o vilão e muda o clima.

Silencio é tudo o que foi possível escutar por alguns instantes antes da multidão e da mídia tentar entrevistar/obter autografo do famoso herói. Depois disso os outros heróis coletou os restos do vilão e entregou a polícia o jovem Midorya recebeu uma bronca gigante pelos heróis devido a sua imprudência e Bakugou foi louvado pelo seu quirk.

Mais tarde a Izuku a caminho de sua casa pensava sobre seu herói favorito All Might quando escutou uma voz familiar.

-Deku! Gritou Bakugou

Alcançando seu alvo parou para tomar um pouco de ar. Então com uma voz irritada ele declarou

-Nunca pedi pela sua ajuda e faça o favor de não me ajudar! Entendeu? Estava tudo sob controle você não tem peculiaridade não se meta! Não ache que está no mesmo nível que eu! Quer me fazer dever um favor a você? Não seja abusado seu maldito nerd!

Então se virou e foi embora enquanto Izuku o observava enquanto uma gota de suor rolava e pensou com um sorriso triste no rosto:

-É como Kacchan disse, não quero conquistar nada, nem mudar nada. Mas estou feliz. Agora preciso encarar meu futuro ...

-Estou aqui! Gritou All Might enquanto assustava a vida do pobre garoto.

-All Might? Gritou o joven surpreso e logo continuou

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Estava com os repórteres agora há pouco.

-Hahaha escapar deles é muito fácil! Por quê? Porque sou All Might-bleegh. Foi interrompido ao voltar a sua forma civil e cuspir sangue e continuou.

-Jovem vim com um agradecimento, uma correção, uma sugestão e uma não fosse você ... se não tivesse arriscado sua vida eu provavelmente ainda estaria me lamentando. Obrigado.

Surpreso Izuku tentou negar

-Não pode ser culpa foi minha, para começar fiquei atrapalhando seu trabalho eu fui imprudente mesmo não tendo uma peculiaridade. Inclinando um pouco em vergonha

-Isso é verdade, foi por você ser tímido sem poderes que eu fui capaz de agir.

Surpreso com a resposta ergueu sua cabeça e olhou atentamente seu ídolo, então All Might começou seu discurso.

-Heróis famosos tem histórias dos seus dias de escola. Quase todas as histórias têm algo em comum. Eles começam a se mover antes que possam pensar.

Por alguma razão Izuku lembrou das palavras de sua mãe.

-Sinto muito Izuku! Sinto muito! Sinto muito!

Izuku sem saber o que fazer agarrou seu peito, inclinou-se para frente e começou a soluçar.

All Might vendo isso perguntou em seguida

-Aquilo foi real para você, não foi?

-Sim! Exclamou o garoto antes de começar a chorar

-Você pode tornar-se um herói. Afirmou o herói

Izuku ainda chorando ficou surpreso com as próximas palavras do herói.

-Você é digno de herda meu poder!

Parando o choro o jovem olhou para cima com confusão

-Herdar seu poder?

All Might não conseguiu mais se segurar e riu da expressão do jovem Midorya e falou em diversão.

-Que expressão é essa? É apenas uma sugestão, a luta começa depois disso. Ouça jovem precisa decidir se quer ou não aceitar o meu poder.

Confuso Izuku pensva: O que All Might está dizendo?

Vendo seu rosto o herói começou a explicar

-Estou falando do meu poder, jovem. Os jornais chamam de força "sobre-humana" e "impulso" e sempre desvio de perguntas sobre isso com piadas, isso porque o símbolo da paz, All Might, tem que ser um herói nato. Mas jovem vou te contar a verdade. Minha peculiaridade foi passada para mim como uma tocha sagrada.

Foi passado para você? Perguntou Izuku em choque de que uma peculiaridade pudesse ser passada.

-Isso mesmo e agora é sua vez. Exclamou All Might

-Espera, espera um pouco, é verdade que sua peculiaridade foi amplamente debatida como um grande mistério não passa um dia sem surgir uma nova teoria na internet, bom, não entendo o que quis dizer com ser digno de herdar sua peculiaridade. Nunca ouvi nada sobre isso antes. Por que isso. Ser por que uma peculiaridade assim nunca foi confirmada historicamente? Em primeiro lugar seria...

-Besteira posso esconder alguns detalhes, mas nunca minto! O poder de transferir poder. Essa é a peculiaridade que herdei! É conhecida como ONE FOR ALL. Um usuário cultiva o poder então transfere e o novo usuário cultiva e transfere e assim suscetivelmente eu sou o oitavo portador e você meu jovem será o nono. Se aceitar é claro.

-Por quê iria me dar algo tão grandioso? Perguntou surpreso.

-Estou procurando por um sucessor, então, imaginei que seria ótimo se você fosse esse merecedor. Chega de conversa sobre minha peculiaridade quero saber se o que você me disse no telhado sobre não ter uma peculiaridade foi mentira ou não. O herói perguntou enquanto o encarava seriamente

-Hã mas eu não tenho uma peculiaridade. O jovem afirmou confuso com a pergunta

-Eu vejo então no mundo há casos de despertar tardio onde uma peculiaridade leva mais tempo para manifestar e acho que você é um desses. Durante o evento com o vilão de lodo vi um brilho azul fluindo do vilão para sua mão e tenho certeza que não era o poder do vilão.

**ESTA HISTÓRIA É SÓ UMA IDEIA NÃO VOU CONTINUAR SE ALGUEM QUISER ESCREVE-LA COMO SUA MAS ME ENVIA UMA MENSAGEM COM LINK DA HISTORIA PAR EU PODER LER**

**OUTRA COISA É A PECULIARIDADE DO IZUKU ELE PODE DRENAR A ENERGIA DE QUALQUER CRIATURA VIVA LEVANDO O ALVO EXAUSTAO A ENERGIA DRENADA E CONDENSADA E CRISTALIZADA DENTRO DO CORPO DELE ALEM DE REFORCAR SEU CORPO. SUA PECULIRIDADE SE CHAMA CRISTALIZAÇAO DE ENERGIA. FOI BASEADO NOS PODERES DO EXTROYER DO FILME DO MAX STEEL.**


End file.
